


После войны

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: Вечер в Париже [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Когда закончились все войны, они вернулись в Париж.





	После войны

– Стив, как долго еще продлится наше таинственное путешествие?

– Это мой день рожденья, так что будь добр выполнять мои желания. И перестань пытаться незаметно сдвинуть повязку с глаз, я все вижу.

– Просто интересуюсь.

– Все. Мы на месте.

Стив выходит из машины и наблюдает, как Баки внимательно прислушивается и даже принюхивается. К сожалению, распахнувший двери отеля швейцар убивает всю интригу своим _«Bonsoir, messieurs»_.

– Мы в Париже?

Баки, не дожидаясь ответа, срывает повязку.

– Добро пожаловать в отель «Ритц», сержант Барнс.

– И ты хочешь сказать, что...

– Интерьер там немного изменился, и, кажется, его как-то увеличили, но спальня осталась на том же месте, – Стив улыбается: – Я же обещал тебе, что мы обязательно вернемся сюда после войны.

Баки крепко сжимает руку Стива.

– Срочно в наш номер.

– А праздничный ужин?

– К черту! Все потом.

***

Баки полулежит, откинувшись на подушках, и дремлет. Стив довольно улыбается, заездить Зимнего Солдата – нелегкая задача. Длинные ресницы слегка трепещут, отбрасывая тень на острые широкие скулы. В юности Баки ужасно злился, когда очередная подруга его матери говорила, что сын у Барнсов получился красивей, чем дочери, и очень старался выглядеть мужественным и суровым. Еще на войне мягкость исчезла из черт лица, около глаз появились тонкие лучики морщинок, но сейчас он выглядит совсем молодым, как будто время повернуло вспять.

Припухшие, яркие губы слегка приоткрываются, и Баки выдыхает:

– Сти-и-ив...

Стив легко целует уголки, приподнявшиеся в улыбке, прижимается крепче, ласкает языком, прося впустить. Баки отвечает, и все мысли исчезают. Прошел почти век, но это ощущение абсолютного счастья – не меняется. С трудом оторвавшись от губ, Стив смотрит, стараясь впитать каждую черточку, и Баки, словно чувствуя, так и не открывает глаза.

Стив запускает пальцы в волосы. Снова коротко подстриженные, но без фунта нанесенного бриолина они мягкие как шелк и скользят между пальцев. За правым ухом особое местечко, сейчас его целовать нельзя, иначе сразу окажешься на простынях, подмятый тяжелым телом.

Баки всегда был гибким, изящным и вводил этой кажущейся легкостью многих противников в заблуждение, и те, ничего не успев понять, уже валялись на земле с разбитым носом. Теперь же он словно высечен из камня – четкий рельеф мышц, ярко выраженные кубики пресса. Стив обводит каждый языком и чувствует легкую дрожь тела. Если лизнуть темную впадинку пупка и легонько подуть на влажную кожу – Баки тихо застонет и выгнется, всегда так делал.

Стив берет в свои ладони руки Баки. И теплую правую, и отливающую тусклым золотом левую, такую же чувствительную, когда это нужно, – спасибо юному гению Шури. Целует каждый палец, слегка прикусывая кончики, трется носом о запястья. Стив обожает эти руки, всегда такие сильные и в то же время бесконечно ласковые. Что Баки творил с ним своими пальцами, пока они еще боялись решиться на что-то большее! Стыдно вспомнить, как насаживался на них, почти поскуливая от удовольствия. Хотя… Полчаса назад было совсем не стыдно.

Стив оглаживает плечи Баки, целует, согревая дыханием, змеистые шрамы. Они теперь менее заметны, но не исчезли. Каждый из них изучен, как самая важная карта. Каждый стократно вылизан и заласкан. Стив помнит, что увидел слезы Баки в этом веке только однажды, когда первый раз выцеловывал это страшное напоминание о годах разлуки.

Баки шумно выдыхает, и это значит, что времени на то, чтобы любоваться, осталось мало. Стив легко подталкивает его, переворачивая на живот, начинает разминать широкую спину – и вот уже слышится глухое, довольное урчание. Изголовье кровати, за которое ухватился Баки, угрожающе похрустывает под нажимом металлических пальцев.

С силой провести руками от шеи до поясницы, и еще раз, уже легко, царапая ногтями. Сжать упругую задницу, потереться щекой и, наконец, добраться до ямочек на пояснице. Это его проклятье. Стоило увидеть, как эти ямочки показываются над ремнем брюк, когда Баки наклоняется, и все, думать можно было только об одном – скорей увести, утащить туда, где никого не будет, сдернуть одежду и целовать, щекотать языком, кусать, оставляя темные метки. Черт. Ну вот, он уже делает это, и Баки гортанно стонет, прогибаясь сильнее, подставляясь под ласку, и, не в силах больше терпеть, переворачивается на спину, тянет к себе, но Стив прижимает Баки к кровати, наваливаясь сверху.

Накрывает ртом темный припухший правый сосок и согревает горячим дыханием, перемещает губы на левый, и Баки почти кричит.

Как же Стив любит его голос, все эти звуки, которые сопровождают их секс. В Бруклине, на войне, даже в этом самом номере, много лет назад, всегда приходилось быть тихими, сдерживать себя, и от этого еще слаще слышать каждый протяжный стон, каждое «люблю», выкрикнутое на пике оргазма, а не заглушенное подушкой или собственным кулаком.

Стив чуть не сгорел со стыда после их первой проведенной на базе Мстителей ночи, когда хмурый невыспавшийся Клинт (их комнаты были по соседству) заявил громко на всю общую столовую:

– Теперь я понимаю, почему вас называли Ревущие Коммандос.

Но Баки прижался сзади и, крепко обняв, промурлыкал:

– Ревущие, воющие, стонущие, кричащие, умоляющие и много еще какие. Завидовать надо молча.

Стив лижет кожу в паху и чувствует, как металлические пальцы впиваются в плечо и тянут вверх. Баки садится на постели, пристально смотрит в глаза.

– Ты долго будешь надо мной издеваться?

– Разве тебе не нравится?

Стив наконец-то обхватывает тяжелый, налитой член, весь уже влажный от предсемени, и с силой оглаживает. Баки падает на подушки и тихонько шепчет:

– Пожалуйста. Хочу тебя.

Именно так и было в ту ночь, когда Стив «стал мужчиной». Его сильный, смелый Баки доверчиво отдавался ему, не отводя взгляд ни на минуту, словно хотел навсегда запомнить этот момент.

Сжать ладонь, немного повернуть запястье, потереть легонько вершину головки, размазывая прозрачные капли. Услышать треск разрываемой простыни и прижаться к нежной, гладкой коже губами, слизывая знакомый терпкий вкус, вдохнуть глубоко все тот же запах. Стив обожает это ощущение. Его любимый: стройный улыбчивый юноша, жилистый хмурый снайпер, мощный, опасный, снова научившийся смеяться зрелый мужчина – полностью принадлежит ему, дрожит под его руками, губами, безостановочно повторяя: «Стив, Стив, мой, люблю».

Баки разводит шире колени, словно говоря: «Я весь твой, возьми меня». Но у Стива есть другая идея. Он сам ложится рядом, расслабляется и смотрит на непонимающе нахмурившегося Баки.

– Придется тебе немного поработать, сержант. А потом, – Стив указывает на ту самую стену, которую они чуть не проломили много лет назад. – Как думаешь, удержишь меня одной левой?

– Я всегда тебя удержу.

И это самое главное, что никогда не изменится в их жизни.


End file.
